Heretofore, rotational molding systems have utilized ovens and offset tracks along which carriages travel which support the molds in a cantilevered manner. The cantilevered structure slides in a slot formed in the oven wall in moving the relatively small molds into the oven. However, these systems are not satisfactory for large molds which require separate carriages and excessive floor space for processing the molded articles.
Accordingly, an important object of the present invention is to provide a rotational molding system for processing a plurality of large molds in alternate heating and cooling cycles wherein the amount of floor space required is minimized.
Yet another important object of the present invention is to provide a unique drive arrangement for rotating molds which affords rocking or full rotational motion.
Yet another important object of the present invention is to provide improved system and drive source arrangements for large rotating molds which allows the molds and drive sources to be carried on separate carriages and processed in a minimum of floor space.